


BNHA AU - it's complicated

by SimPleased



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everything is eventual, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimPleased/pseuds/SimPleased
Summary: The events of this story focus of high-school students with quirks, with friendships forming, feelings rising and perhaps even love? Who knows.





	1. Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly for context for a later chapter, I thought it would also be a nice way to start things off! Hope you enjoy <3

It was snowing. It was snowing in May! 

Saki couldn't believe her eyes as she looked out her window at the beautiful scene outside. the snowflakes falling gently to the ground, dancing in the wind, swirling around and settling on the grass. it was late into the night, to the point you should probably be asleep by now. But those who weren't got to witness the beauty of the snow against a dark night sky. it also meant no one was going to be outside at this hour, and the shutterbug had a chance to snap some pictures and write a news article before anyone else.

She giggled quietly and rushed to her chest of draws and opened the top draw quickly. carefully snatching out her camera and an extra cartridge of film. pushing it shut before rushing out of her room and to the front door. before she left she could hear a silent nag in the back of her mind. someone telling her take a coat an an umbrella. she sighed and gave into that nag, slipping on her coat and grabbing her mothers umbrella before she left her home. putting her camera around her neck, and opening the umbrella as she ran down her driveway. heading for the park.

\-----

The snowfall was rather gentle currently. the snow melting before it could settle, others not. 

The park, upon arrival, appeared to be a winter wonderland. The branches of all the trees were decorated with a thin coat of snow, the leaves throwing the flakes off as the wind flowed trough them. the surrounding bushes and flowers all coated in a thicker blanket of snow, some flowers perhaps too full of snow, since the looked like they would topple over any second. everything else was hidden by the snow.

Saki smiled brightly as she took in the scene before her. she rest her umbrella against her shoulder, the handle hooked over her arm as she lifted her camera to her eye. finding the perfect angles and taking a quick shot of anything she thought beautiful. which was almost everything. a few of the pictures she took were for her personal collection as well, some taken with her quirk rather than the camera.

With plenty images stored on the film cartridges she decided to take a stroll through the park. just to admire the snow decorated greenery. she had to appreciate the quiet and the beauty she got to experience whilst everyone slept. no children or families here to disturb the peace of the snow, making snow angels or snowmen whilst others tried to enjoy it. she thought about making a snowman whilst there was snow to spare, plus what she used would be replaced by morning- later. but it didn't seem fair to those who weren't awake. so she buried the thought.

She delayed her walk as much as she could, not wanting to go home just yet. she hummed slightly and lowered her umbrella, shaking it off then closing it. hooking it to her belt and continuing her walk without the protection of the umbrella.

\-----

She stayed out for an extra hour, by then the snow began to fall faster and heavier, the wind picking up as well. her hair blew around wildly as she decided to head back home before she was stuck in the snow for the remainder of the night. besides, she still had plenty of editing to do.

A smile stayed plastered on her face as se ran home, slipping a few times - only falling over once!

She made it back in home and rushed inside, locking the door behind her she leaned against it. sighing as she relaxed. she was a little tired, but it was worth it. she took her coat off and hung it up, putting the umbrella back too before rushing upstairs to her room and sitting at her desk. she had a news article to write and hoped that maybe, it would be put in the papers

\------------------------------------------


	2. Greetings - Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter belong to:
> 
> Haia - myself  
> Michiru - geminine-nyan  
> Kasumi - lynnesgalaxy
> 
> Touma (mentioned) - bluebirdsandcanaries  
> 'lava lamp' Mitsuko (mentioned) - leesigalaxy

“Are you sure you know where you are going kasumi?”

 

The girl in question huffed as she glared at the address on her phone, Touma had suggested they all meet up at the beach to watch the fireworks that night. The problem way, he didn't specify which part of the beach they needed to meet up at, or at least, she didn't know how to get there.  

 

Her fingers slid across the screen quickly as she typed out a message and hit send before shoving it into her pocket. Letting out a sigh before she smiled

 

“He’s not great at giving directions is he?”

 

Michiru snorted slightly at the comment, a small chuckle following it as they continued walking in the chosen direction. It was better than just standing there after all. It was a silent agreement to the statement, one she was sure mitsuko would continue to elaborate on, whilst touma sulked about all the reasons mitsuko would list as to why that was true.

 

It was the first time they had all managed to get the day off in the past few weeks. With half their friend group being busy with hero studies, and herself with her design work and general studies. Not to mention all the classes they had, it was difficult to find time to spend together. Especially so close to exams as well. Classes were certainly getting rather stressful as of late, and both girls could say they were grateful for having the day off today. And that's when their group immediately decided to sort out a get together. It took a while but they found something they would all enjoy, deciding to spend the day itself on their own, to relax before they would meet up and spend the night together instead. After all they had the whole weekend to do so.

 

Michiru glanced to her left, noticing that the sun was already beginning to set, if they didn't get to the beach by dark, they would miss the fireworks completely. A chance neither wanted to take. But without knowing where they were going they couldn't even speed up, much anyway. She was taken from her thoughts when she heard the cloud manipulator start babbling about how they could get touma and mitsuko to finally get together.

 

She smiled, and listened to what she was saying. Kasumi mentioning something about making them share a blanket, so at least then they had to interact and try to be nice to each other. Hopefully.

 

\-------

 

They walked for another 20 minutes or so before kasumi’s phone finally pinged, alerting her of a message. She almost dropped it at how fast she took it from her pocket.

 

‘Just head to the pier, the one near the cafe. lava lamp and i will meet you there instead’

 

Kasumi showed michiru the message, looking rather unimpressed by the bluntness. But it was better than ‘meet at the beach’. They could narrow down where they had to go a little easier that way. She sent a quick thanks to touma before her phone and her pocket got re-acquainted. Her smile re-appearing on her face as she skipped ahead a little. She took the time to enjoy the peaceful walk to the beach. It was a nice change to the noise of a classroom, or students or-

 

“Michiru!!”

 

Having her name called stopped both herself and kasumi in their tracks. Looking around to find where the person could be, before michiru heard the faint flapping of wings and looked up. Smiling softly she waved to her.

 

“Haia! Down here”

 

The girl in question laughed as she flew down and carefully landed nearby. Michiru’s comment was obvious but put a smile on her face regardless. The large bird like girl approached her as her wings began changing. Kasumi watched with great curiosity about the girl’s (Haia she recalled her name to be) quirk. Watching as the feathers practically went into her arms before nothing but a normal pair of arms remained.

 

Haia happily embrace the shorter of the pair, making the latter smile more and hug back. They separated only moments later.

 

H: “It's good to see you Michiru! How have classes been?”

 

M: “Oh! Well they are going well, the content we are covering seems pretty easy, though it would help if they didn't pile it all on us at once”

 

H: “yes it can be quite a pain can’t it. But i have faith that you can handle it. You are the class rep after all”

 

The two talked for a few minutes before kasumi cleared her throat politely, a shine in her eyes as she looked at the unfamiliar girl.

 

“Sorry to interrupt but who’s your friend”

 

This got a low hum from michiru before she processed the question

 

“Oh! This is Haia Asuka, a student in general education like myself. She’s in the year above us”

 

Kasumi's eyes only seemed to sparkle more. A potential new friend!? She couldn't stop the large grin from spreading across her face as she practically bounced on the spot. Turning to the taller girl she almost tackled her as she hopped forward.

 

“Wow a second year! It’s nice to meet you, im Kasumi Aoi, but you can just call me kasumi. How did you and michiru meet? Do you wanna be a hero? Can you tell me about your quirk!? You’re really pretty, do you have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend if you swing that way. I mean that would be pretty cool-”

 

She was silenced when she met the girls eyes, not finding the friendly look she had seen earlier. Instead she met a cold glare aimed at her. She laughed nervously and took a step back from her,

 

“Sorry i got a little carried away there for a sec. Let’s start over. Im Kasumi”

 

She stuck her hand out to the girl who slowly relaxed, her gaze softening again before she took her hand and shook it gently

 

“Haia Asuka”

 

Kasumi’s grin returned and she released the other girls hand after a few seconds. Glad she didn't upset her too much.

 

M: “If i may ask, what brings you here Haia? Usually you are out with that girl?”

 

H: “Hmm? Oh right, yeah she isn't feeling well today, in fact i was just heading back home from her place. I dropped by to check on her. Then i spotted you and thought i would come say hi”

 

K: “well since you’re free, do you wanna join us? We’re heading to the beach to watch the fireworks with a few others. You wanna come with?”

 

Haia blinked at the sudden request, having not expected it. She had just planned to go home for the evening and spend it with her dads. She looked at michiru to see what she had to say about this. The latter shrugged and smiled

 

M: “I don't think the others would mind if  we brought another person along. The more the merrier right?”

 

H: “Sure..why not”

 

To say she may be uncomfortable around that many people was an understatement. But she was sure she should be fine if she stayed by their presumably small group. Yeah totally fine. She took a deep breath before smiling

 

“So where are we meeting your friends?”

 

“That’s the thing, we aren’t completely sure”

 

Kasumi took her phone out for what was like the umpteenth time tonight and showed her the last message touma sent them. Haia thought for a moment as she thought of where this person could be referring to.

 

“I know where that is. It shouldn’t take too long to travel to if we start walking and take a shortcut so we make it on time”

 

“Awesome! Lets go then!”

 

Finally her phone could stay in her pocket for the rest of the night. Once again she took off skipping ahead as the other two started heading in the same way. The most excited of the trio, unable to wait to introduce her new friend to the others.


	3. Greetings - Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter belong to:
> 
> Haia - myself  
> Michiru - geminine-nyan  
> Kasumi - lynnesgalaxy  
> Touma - bluebirdsandcanaries  
> Mitsuko - leesigalaxy

With guidance from their newly befriended or already befriended bird babe (as kasumi is considering nicknaming her ) they arrive at the beach within 15-20 minutes. Infact they arrive before the remaining members of their group. So as planned they head over to the pier to wait for them, kasumi managing to haggle an ice cream out of michiru whilst they wait. 

Haia in the meantime refused to sit down. She found herself unable to just sit and relax, she needed to do something. Instead she just stood there. Though she took this time to go over possible scenarios in her head. For example: she took into consideration what their other friends could be like. Would they be loud and obnoxious? Do they respect personal space? Were they as nice as Kasumi and michiru said? What if they didnt like her? What if they werent okay with her joining them and she had just barged in on their plans?! What if-

"Hey are you okay?"

Snapped out of her panicked thoughts, Haia audibly gasped- almost shrieked and spun around to meet grey blue eyes, looking up at her with concern behind them. As she calmed her suddenly spiked breathing rate she scanned the girls face. Noticing the ice-cream around her lips and how her nose was scrunched up a little, she guessed perhaps from the concern for her. But why was she concerned. She had just been standing there. What could possibly have worried her so much she-

"Haia? Is everything alright"

A different voice. A more familiar one. She shook her head slightly to snap herself put of whatever daze she was in. Finally acknowledging the fact that now two girls stood in front of her. Now all she had to do was speak. 

"Im fine." 

Okay a bit blunt but better than nothing. Maybe she had just zoned out and had unintentionally ignored them. She stepped away from them to get a drink. Maybe that would help. But she could feel their eyes on her still. Why were they so worried. Michiru she understood, but the other girl she had met not too long ago. Why did she worry so much about her. She sighed and bought a bottle of water and took residence on a nearby bench. Maybe she was just dehidrated. Yeah...

\---

Kasumi turned to michiru when Haia walked away. The concern in her eyes more evident now when the only response they recieved was a blunt 'im fine'. Which did not satisfy kasumi in the slightest. 

"Do you think shes okay?"

Michiru pondered for a moment before taking out her phone and scrolling through her contacts. Finding a certain someone and popping them a quick text before pocketing the device. 

"Im not sure, but even so we shouldnt pry. Come on, lets go sit down and wait for the others. They should be here soon"

Kasumi slowly nodded and followed her inky friend to join haia. A smile returning to her face as she happily plopped down beside her. If she couldnt find out what was wrong. Then she would try her damnedest to cheer her up. 

\----

Roughly 20 minutes passed before touma and mitsuko decided to show up. Both looking either straight out of an arguement or a regular conversation. That wasnt much difference really, either one got pretty heated and one always ended up yelling. 

Touma broke away from mitsuko when he spotted their awaiting friends, eagerly trotting over and recieving a hug from kasumi. Greeting her brightly whilst mitsuko made her way over. Taking her own time to say hello to michiru and briefly catch up whilst the meme team started what sounded like a very amusing conversation. 

Haia watching the small group suddenly felt even more out of place. This was a bad idea! She should leave whilst she still could so she didnt interupt anymore-

"oh! Touma, this is Haia! We bumped into her on the way here and invited her to join us"

Well that plan was tossed out the window instantly. She looked up from her water bottle to meet the boys eyes, studying his hazel eyes before she stood to greet him. 

Both because it was polite and she had a feeling kasumi wouldnt let her leave if she tried. 

"Hello, im haia asuka. Its a pleasure to meet you?"

Holding her hand out he took it and happily shook it

"Touma! murikami touma"

Haia was quick to retract her hand after a few seconds. Not noticing as the other two females came to join them. 

"So you are the imbicile who is poor at giving directions?"

Alongside the embarrassed yet shocked expression he gave her at what just came out of her mouth, she looked away from him when an unfamiliar laugh met her ears. A girl with dark hair; whom she had yet to be introduced to, stood there laughing at her comment. More laughter surrounded her and she noticed kasumi had begun to join in on the laughter at the boy's expense. 

"I like you already, im ri-shen mitsuko"

Her laughing died down to giggles as the boy at the recieving end of the insult threw a glare at the girl. 

"Haia Asuka"

She hoped she didnt have to say her own name to anyone else and that this was the most people that would be in the group. But even so they all seemed nice, and slowly she was becoming more convinced that it wouldnt be so bad. 

She even smiled a little bit. 

Now with everyone introduced michiru took a moment to look up at the sky before checking the time. 

"the fireworks start at 8, that gives us about an hour? Wanna grab some food before finding a spot to set up the blankets?"

They all seemed to nod in agreement to that. Though the pondering look on kasumis face said otherwise. That look disappeared pretty quickly and was replaced with her usual bright smile. 

"Ooh! How about we split up? Two of us can go get food whilst the other three find somewhere to set up whilst the crowds are small"

Mitsuko nodded to that and re adjusted the bag on her shoulder

"Good idea, this way we can save a little time. But what do we do about food? Any suggestions?"

That started a whole string of arguements about what they could get. It ranged from finding a nearby take out to just buying sandwiches from the general store (that was no where nearby). No one yelled but no one could seem to agree either, and haia didny want to be a part of that just yet. Instead she hummed softly and glanced around. 

"If i may make a suggestion, there is a chip shop on the end of the pier. So we could grab a few portions of chips if everyone would be okay with that?"

Everyone stopped talking to look at her, Kasumi's eyes only lit up even more at the suggestion. With no one saying a word Haia immediately regretted suggesting anything. Of course it was dumb! She shouldnt have opened her mouth. But touma thankfully reasurred her worries. 

"Im down, what about you girls?"

It was a mixture of different ways to agree to the situation. But at least they accepted the idea. That was a relief. Now all they had to do was decide who was doing which job. That should be simple enough. 

And simple it was. With a small discussion they agreed touma and kasumi would get the food, whilst mitsuko, michiru and Haia went and set up the blankets on the beach. They also agreed on getting two large portions of chips to split between them. And from there they all seperated to complete their designated jobs and meet back up on the beach. 


	4. Like fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter belong to:
> 
> Haia - myself  
> Michiru - geminine-nyan  
> Kasumi - lynnesgalaxy  
> Touma - bluebirdsandcanaries  
> Mitsuko - leesigalaxy

"How about we set up here? Its not too close to the water and there is plenty of space to claim"

"Sounds good"

Mitsuko set the two bags she had brought with her down. Kneeling down in the sand she took out a large picnic blanket, and another that was at least half the size. Michiru grabbing the larger one and with haia's help set it out on the sand. Letting mitsuko handle the smaller one. 

"I also brought a blanket if it gets a little chilly"

She happily set her bags on the picnic blankets and settled herself on the smaller one. Watching as michiru sat on her right on the larger of the two blankets, whilst Haia sat on the opposing side of michiru. 

"So haia, how did you and michiru meet? She hasnt mentioned you before and im curious?"

Haia felt a little put on the spot but it was a general question. Nothing too personal that she would refuse to answer. 

"We met at the beginning of the year during a lunch period. A friend of mine is in her class and she didnt hesitate to introduce us. She went on about how cool michiru's quirk was"

There was a fond smile as she recalled the memory, and also a sense of ease surrounding her. Making it a little easier for her to relax and realise mitsuko wasnt a threat, michiru sharing a similar smile to hers as she just listened. Mitsuko seemed pleased with the answer she was getting so she continued a little more. 

"The introduction wasnt anything special, and i will admit i was a little rude when i first met her. But since then we have become pretty good friends"

"Thats good. I would be surprised if you werent since michiru invited you to join us after all"

Haia nodded and a weary smile replaced her fond one. 

"I know i have already asked but are you sure you are okay with me-" 

"Geez you sound more nervous than touma when he told us he was crushing on someone! We already told you we dont mind, you seem nice so you are welcome to join us. End of discussion"  

Haia nodded and let herself relax as much as she could. She had no reason to be so tense. Michiru's friends were nice and she trusted her. So why was she so tense? She shook it off as just being a little cold, so in response to that conclusion she used her quirk to cover her arms in small fluffy purple and green feathers. 

Glancing over she caught misuko's gaze on her feather covered arms, a curious glint to them. She didnt say anything since the latter didnt either. She just sat there silently before she heard giggling from behind. 

Kasumi and touma were making their way over to them. A bag in toumas hand whilst kasumi carried a large bottle of pop in her arms. Practically hugging the thing. 

"We're back! Did you miss us?"

Mitsuko laughed softly as kasumi set the bottle by her. Giving her a playful smirk

"No not really"

Kasumi faked an offened look, gasp and everything. But she couldnt help but burst into laughter. Touma caught up to her as the cloud manipulator once again settled herself besides haia. Though this time due to her plan from earlier. Leaving the only available spot for touma, besides mitsuko. 

He stood there for a moment with a suspicious look aimed towards kasumi, humming slightly he took one of the boxes of chips out and set it between the three girls on the large picnic blanket. Taking the bag and other box with him before sitting besides the girl he dubbed lava lamp. 

"You girls can share that box and lavalamp and i will share this one. Michiru, you can take from either really its up to you" 

Michiru sent him a grateful smile and opened the box in front of her noticing an eager look in kasumis eyes. 

"What time is it?"

Haia checked her watch, using the little light she had. 

"7:24. We still have over a half hour before the fireworks start"

"Gives us some time to eat at least"

Haia nodded and shifted her position, swapping seats with kasumi so the girl was closer to the food (and not constantly leaning over her) and she could lay down on the far end of the blanket. She lay on her back and let her legs stretch out, her ankles grazing the sand enough that she slipped her shoes off to enjoy its coolness on her feet. 

She let her eyes close to just allow herself to relax and revel in the peace and quiet. Letting out a content sigh she rest a feathered arm over her eyes. The others busied with eating so she was sure she wouldnt get disturbed. 

\-----  
About 25 minutes passed by, leaving 10 minutes until the fireworks were going to start. More people had begun to arrive and occupy surrounding space. Haia still 'relaxing' quietly off to the side. Touma was convinced she had fallen asleep for a little bit, and she would have if not for the noise of the people. 

Kasumi and michiru had left her a share of chips since she hadnt eaten with the rest of them, and one believed it was time to 'wake her' up and make her eat something before the fireworks started. 

Grabbing a chip, kasumi shuffled over to her. A soft smile on her face as she gently poked the bird's cheek. Earning a groan in response. Giggling she did it again

"Haia we left you some chips, you gotta eat them"

She then proceeded to poke her cheek with the chip, noticing the feathers on her face she avoided poking them with the greasy piece of food. After about two or three more pokes a hand quickly grabbed her wrist. Having moved so fast kasumi almost screamed in surprise

"Poke me again and i will not hesitate to throw you into the ocean"

"I wont poke you if you eat something!"

Haia sighed and moved her arm off her face and looked at her. Would this girl leave her alone if she ate a few chips? Probably not but it would hopefully satisfy her enough to not pester her about it. She slowly proped herself up on her elbows after letting her wrist go. The latter still holding the chip towards her, deciding to instead poke it at her lips to try and coax her to eat it. 

The innocent smile on her face made haia give in and just obediently open her mouth and take the chip from her. The two keeping eye contact silently as she took the chip with her teeth instead of her hand like a normal person. It was gone within seconds and she suddenly remembered she needed to blink. Sitting up fully she looked at kasumi again with a raised eyebrow. In her mind, that was oddly intimate for a brief moment. Shaking the thought from her head she finally spoke. 

"Happy?"

A small laugh and a nod was her response before the box was slid over to her so she could eat her share. Checking her watch again as she started picking at the chips they had left her. 

7:53

Not long left. She glanced at the other three occupants. Michiru seemed to be checking her phone for something whilst the other two quietly talked/bickered between themselves. The other looked like she was listening, it was confirmed when she told them to stop arguing and that the fireworks would start shortly. 

She checked the time again

7:56

The time was flying by! Did she zone out everytime she observed the others? At least it wasnt boring. 

Taking a good look at them all, she decided to summarise what she knew about them: It was a given fact each of them was attractive in their own ways. So she didnt need to think about that. Plus she didnt want to fluster herself. Now lets see...

She glanced at touma. He seemed like a goofball, always teasing mitsuko and laughing with kasumi. Perhaps over all a genuinely nice guy. She could see herself getting along with him well once she got to know him. 

Next was mitsuko. She acted as responsible as she looked, being prepared for more than a single situation. But she was also able to just chill out and have fun. Something haia could appreciate about her. 

Michiru she alredy knew well, so she didnt have to make any assumptions about her. 

Finlly, kasumi. A sweet girl whom is as bubbly as she was when she met her an hour ago. She was a little convinced she never slept with how much energy she had. She sort of reminded her of her friend Saki. The two would perhaps get along 

7:59 

A loud bang broke her out of her thoughts, her eyes darting up to find the source of the sound. Catching a brief glance of a fading red light. The fireworks were starting. She had jumped slightly at the noise and she heard a giggle she had become familiar with very quickly. She felt her face flush slightly and her feathers fluffed up a little from embarassment. 

It was going to be a long night...but it was nice and thats all that mattered.


	5. Down time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter belong to:
> 
> Haia - myself  
> Michiru - geminine-nyan  
> Kasumi - lynnesgalaxy  
> Touma - bluebirdsandcanaries  
> Mitsuko - leesigalaxy

The night had gone pretty smoothly, the fireworks were beautiful to watch, and haia wont openly admit that they did make her jump a few times. But regardless she did enjoy them. No one quite ready to end the night there, they had decided after the fireworks to just sit and talk for a little while. 

The conversations were small meaningless ones. A few their newly recruited bird choosing to just listen to. Some a lot more entertaining than others, to the point they had all five of them laughing

At some point Michiru ended up the blanket wrapped around her when it started to get cold. Sharing it with mitsuko to amplify the warmth. Kasumi had somehow managed to convince Haia to keep her warm with one of her wings, and that just brought along Touma as well. At least she didnt have to try and concentrate on only using one wing. She couldnt even remember how that had happened or how kasumi talked her into it. She would blame it on being too cold to care

After that they spent at least an hour in the arcade, she and mitsuko spending the time getting to know one another whilst michiru was dragged around with the other two to play some games. With the promise to win her something shiny. She learned a fair amount about mitsuko, finding they got along better than she first thought they would. But that didnt mean she didnt find her a little intimidating still. 

Shes still a little weary around touma and kasumi, since they are both high spirited goofballs. And shes only used to knowing one person like that. So it would take a little time to adjust but she could cope. Hopefully. 

But overall she had enjoyed the night and possibly have made some friends. She was added to a group chat they shared so they could keep in contact. From there she had said her goodbyes and flew home

\----

Haia carefully landed on her bedrooms balcony. Stepping down off the railing before she allowed her wings to disappear back into her arms. Though she kept a few extra feathers until she was inside to keep her warm. 

"Dad! Papa im home!"

She set her phone on her desk as she walked past, she would put it on charge in a bit. For now she left her room to locate her fathers, knowing they will wanna hear all about her evening since she didnt come home at the time she originally planned to. 

It was easy to find them, they were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie she didnt recognise. To get their attention since they hadnt heard her call, she turned the lights on. Getting a whine or a grumble from the pair of them. She smiled slightly

"i said im home"

Walking over she grabbed an apple from the fruitbowl and settled herself between them. Hugging them both happily

"Someones in a good mood! What happened? Did you meet a cute girl?!"

"Papa!"

Haia could just feel how warm her face had become, her feathers fluffing from being so flustered. It disnt help that her papa had that excitedly hopeful look in his eyes. 

"No i didnt- well i guess- but no. I ran into michiru on my way home and she invited me to the beach to watch the fireworks and meet some of her friends"

"So you did meet a cute girl!"

Haia groaned and her dad laughed. Ruffling her hair playfully

"He doesnt mean any harm, sounds like you had fun though. Even made a few new friends?"

"Maybe. They seemed nice.."

There was a but. And he knew there was because of that look in her eye. Haia wasnt the best at socialising. After junior high she avoided it completely, even at UA she barely hangs around with anyone. Thats why they are thankful she was friends with Michiru and Saki. 

"But?"

"I dont know, i just....you know how it normally goes when i make new friends. They seem nice at first, but they always want something and once they get that from me they just disappear...i trust michiru, and i want to trust them"

"I would give them a chance little bird, you never know, they could become good friends of yours. All you have to do is let them in"

She hummed slightly and rest her head on his shoulder. Her papa lightly stroking her hair. She knew they were right, they always were. And if she trusted anyone it was them. She nodded slightly, a silent promise to at least try. 

They smiled and her dad pressed a kiss to the top of her head 

"Atta girl. Now why dont we pop in a game and play a few races before bed?"

This brought back her smile

"Depends, can you handle losing old man?"

She hopped up to grab the racing game whilst he laughed, trying to playfull swat at her for the old comment. His husband grinning goofily as he listened to the pair. He turned the movie off and the gamestation on. 

"Loser does the dishes tomorrow?"

"You're on little bird!"

With the game in she sat back between them, handing them each a controller and the competition began!


	6. Not so early risers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter belong to:
> 
> Haia (mentioned) - myself  
> Michiru - geminine-nyan  
> Kasumi - lynnesgalaxy  
> Touma - bluebirdsandcanaries  
> Mitsuko - leesigalaxy

They all said their goodbyes and waved as they watched Haia fly off to return home. Something they should all be doing right now. It was rather late at this point now.

Kasumi yawned and stretched her arms above her head, exhausted after a long day of fun and excitement. She couldn't wait to get back home and sleep. Her brothers should be in bed by now. Key word, should. So that meant they wouldn't still be running around, making noise whilst she would be trying to sleep. Because if they were... She would probably end up joining them.

She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and held onto it, Mitsuko had checked everyone's bags to make sure they all had their things and nothing was left behind.

"so what did you all think of Haia?"

Kasumi looked at Michiru, she was smiling and putting on a cardigan since it was getting chilly again. All three of the others shared a gentle smiled. 

"she seems nice, and her company was lovely too. She seemed to relax after the fireworks"

Trust Mitsuko to pretty much sum it up for all of them. Touma and Kasumi just nodded in agreement, too tired really to try and add to it

"she did look a little uncomfortable during the firework display though. Do you think she was alright?" 

"Saki told me she's a little scared of them. Loud noises and everything"

Touma raised an eyebrow at the foreign name.

"who's saki?"

Michiru chuckled and shook her head

"don't worry about it. I'm glad you liked her though"

Deciding not to fight against his tiredness he didn't ask any further questions about whoever Michiru mentioned. He yawned into the back of his hand, trying to cover it politely. His skeleton glowing brightly in the dark. 

"I think it's time we head home. I don't know about you guys but I am exhausted. I think I could sleep the rest of the weekend"

Kasumi nodded and yawned again, thanks to Toumas yawning.

\--

They all went their separate ways, heading home for the night to sleep off the night. Some planning on resting until noon at least tomorrow. Or by the time they got home, noon today.

Kasumi quietly opened the front door to her house. Making sure to lock it behind herself once inside. She was greeted by silence, the lights were off and she assumed even her parents were asleep. Good. She slipped her shoes off by the door and hung her jacket up, dragging herself up the stairs to her room and letting herself just flop down onto it.

Pretty much instantly her eye lids fell heavy, closing her eyes she gave in to the overbearing weight that was exhaustion. Falling asleep, without changing into her pyjamas, above the covers and laying awkwardly half on and half off her bed. But she didn't care, she was asleep.

Thankfully she was allowed to sleep until at least 9 in the morning before her brothers interrupted her peaceful sleep. By morning she was basically knelt on the floor with her head and arms on the bed. She grumbled and cracked an eye open, her door was open and she watched as the two boys sran past, chasing each other.

She sighed into her arm and slowly picked herself up, laying on the bed completely to try and catch a few more minutes of-

Beep! Beep! Beep! 

Scratch that. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and checked it. Her alarm was going off. Why did she have an alarm for a Saturday morning!? And if she did, why did she turn it on. She snoozed it and tossed her phone aside onto the blanket to ignore it. She didn't want to wake up yet

\--

Mitsuko had been 1 of the inky two of their friend group who had been awake enough to dlstill do. Her nightly routines for getting ready for bed. And yet she still woke up early (it was at 8 o'clock, it was a lay in for her). She would have texted the others about making plans but she assumed they all wanted to sleep a little more so decided againt it. So she settled with making herself soke breakfast and getting an early start to the day

"good morning Mitsuko"

The brunette gave her mother a glance and smiled. Taking a seat at the dining table with a book she grabbed on her way down from. Her room

"good morning!

" how were the fireworks last night dear? "

" beautiful, it was wonderful to watch. We even met one of Michiru friends"

"oh? What were they like?"

"she was rather quiet and awkward. Didn't seem like she was used to being around so many people"

Her mother hummed slightly, walking over and setting a plate of breakfast on the table in front of her daughter

"how peculiar"

Mitsuko set her book down to start eating the food her mother gave her. Thanking her politely. Perhaps all haia needed was so assistance with people, getting used to them that is. She would discuss it with the others later maybe. For now, she focused on the food she had in front of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this I yawned a lot aha, turns out writing the word yawn makes you yawn as much as reading it or watching/hearing someone yawn


	7. Early riser and introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter belong to:
> 
> Haia - myself  
> Saki - myself  
> Michiru - geminine-nyan  
> Kasumi - lynnesgalaxy  
> Touma (mentioned) - bluebirdsandcanaries  
> Mitsuko - leesigalaxy

How long had it been now? 2..maybe 3 days- since she last saw them that is. It made sense the next time she would see them again would be at school. She hadn't said much in the group chat, she had rather observed how a they all spoke to eachother. Dropping a message to wish them a good morning out of politeness. 

Once she sent her morning text she put her phone in her bag, leaving to head to school. She had made it a habit to arrive at school at least an hour early to make sure the classroom was prepared for the day. And also get some tea whilst it would still be quiet in the cafeteria. 

It didn't take her long to get to school, even without her flight or speed it was only a short distance to travel. 

Once inside she set about doing her morning routine:

\- First she opened the blinds. And opened a window or two to let some cool air in  
\- next she gave each desk a wipe down with a cloth to remove any dust  
\- then she organised the bookshelf from the day before so everything was in alphabetical order  
\- after that she cleared the blackboard before writing the new date  
\- finally she prepared her books in her desk for the days lessons

This took her a short while, but once she was done she grabbed her bag and headed down to the cafeteria to get some tea, a few students would be arriving a little early to get a head start on projects. So as expected early arrivers were from the support classes. 

She settled at one of the tables with a cup of tea, more and more students arriving, a few coming in to get breakfast they didn't have before they left. The cafeteria was soon full of students who spoke amongst themselves. Quiet enough that Haia could hear her own thoughts. She smiled and lifted the cup to her lips to take a sip-

"Asuka!!"

Haia flinched slightly at the sheer volume of her name being called from across the cafeteria. Lowering the cup and setting it back on its saucer. The voice was very familiar, and its owner seemed to be back at full health. A monochrome haired girl happily ran over to the table she was currently occupying. Her bag bouncing against her hip a little roughly. It looked a little over packed for what she needed

"seems you are feeling better"

The girl giggled and threw her arms around the taller girl in a tight hug. Her red eyes looking up into blue and green ones as she only smiled brighter

"you bet I do! I hate being ill, I can't go out and take photos"

Haia chuckled and the girl pulled away

"well it serves you right for going out in the snow last week. I don't know what you were thinking"

"erm that I would get to write a good story for the news"

She spoke like her reasoning was obvious as she took her place opposite haia. She was pouting, but it was playful. She perked up when she heard her friends phone buzz.

"who's that?"

Haia took her phone from her bag to check, a message notification on her screen. She hummed slightly and unlocked her phone to read it. It was the group chat, from michiru.

'hey Haia, are you in the cafeteria yet? I got here early and wondered if you wanted some company?'

Before she could respond another message pinged

'what!? You are at school this early?!?! Who are you, lava lamp?'

Touma. Haia smiled slightly and responded to michiru where she was sat before putting her phone away.she didn't want to see what happened when Mitsuko saw the message. 

"Michiru wants to join us for tea so I told her where we were sat."

The other girl nodded and smiled. Finally giving haia a chance to sip some of her tea.

\-----

They only had to wait a few minutes before michiru joined them. Squeezing herself between saki and haia in the booth.

"Heya Michiru! How have you been?"

The inky haired girl chuckled, slipping her bag off her shoulder and onto the chair beside her.

"shouldn't I be asking you? Haia told me about you going into the snow in the middle of the night"

Saki gasped, faking a betrayed look as she looked at the bird in question, whomst was sipping her tea paying her no mind. When saki was convinced she wasn't going to react to her poorly acted betrayal she turned back to Michiru with a bright smile replaced on her face. 

"I'm perfectly fine, no simple cold will keep me away for too long" 

"well that's good. Has haia introduced you to any of the our friend group-"

"your friend group dear"

"she made more friends? That's wonderful!" 

Michiru rolled her eyes playfully and gave her shoulder a light nudge. Haia sending a look towards saki at her comment, she sounded like her father saying that. Saki brushed it off with a giggle and blowing a playful kiss at her. Haia rolled her eyes and focused on her tea. Though she smiled a little behind her cup. 

"she'll get used to it. Why don't I introduce you to the others when they get here? I'm sure you and Kasumi would get along just perfectly"

Saki's eye lit up excitedly, she loved making new friends. Maybe she would even find someone out of these friends to help her set haia up with someone. After all, everyone needed an accomplice.

"sounds great!"

\------

15 minutes passed, saki and Michiru split up from haia to let her finish her tea in peace until class, to go meet the others. It also gave them a chance to talk

"so what are your friends like? Ooh! Is that Touma guy one of them? He always sounds so fun whenever you mention him"

Michiru smiled, walking alongside her and leading her out to the front of the school to meet up with the others like every morning. 

"yes he is, along with mitsuko and Kasumi. They are all lovely, I just know you are going to get along"

Saki became more excited the closer they got to the entrance.

"on another note, how have your studies been going? I know you have a knack for designing as well" 

"they are going well thank you for asking. Personally I think I'm doing well in most of the subjects but English is sometimes challenging. And yes I do, I absolutely adore designing and making costumes for everyone. It could be good business too in the hero world"

Saki nodded and grinned 

"and if you want, I can photograph them and make them look professional if you ever make a portfolio for future reference and all that. Gives me a chance to practice my editing too" 

"that sounds wonderful" 

They continued to talk between themselves the entire walk to the front of the school, talking about classes, things they did over the weekend and any other little topics that came to mind. Even sharing a laugh about small stories Michiru told saki about her friends. The more she heard the more she wanted to meet them. 

The stood outside by the entrance for the others, making sure they stood somewhere where they would be seen. But at least they could keep talking whilst they waited

\----

They waited only a short while before any of the others arrived. Mitsuko being the first to arrive with Kasumi by her side. From a distance it seemed the tanned girl was chatting happily about something, gazing over at the other to make sure she was still listening.

Though once though grey blue eyes locked onto Michiru, she stopped talking and instead ran over to the pair. Hugging Michiru happily as she greeted her. Mitsuko smiling as she made her way over

"good morning Michiru, who's this?"

"this is Saki, one of my classmates" 

By now Kasumi had released Michiru and was already looking at this potential new friend. Saki had the same bright look in her eyes as she and Kasumi locked eyes. The two saying nothing just yet as they just examined each other. Both then smiled brightly and stuck a hand out to shake.

"I'm aoi Kasumi! Wanna be friends?"

"Saki Hitomi, and yeah of course I do!"

The two girls started happily chatting each other away, completely tuning out Mitsuko and Michiru as they bonded. Meanwhile the other two shared a look, a smile and maybe a playful eye roll. Michiru had been right, saki was gonna love them all.


	8. Slow Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters mentioned in this chapter belong to:
> 
> Kasumi - LynnesGalaxy  
> Touma - Bluebirdsandcanaries  
> Ryouta and Saki (mentioned) - belong to me  
> Mitsuko - LeesiGalaxy

Tick. Tick. Tick

Brown eyes glanced at the clock continuously. But it didn't make time pass any faster than he actually wanted it too. He let out a sigh and rest his chin on hand. Staring blankly ahead as the teacher droned on about... Wait what class was this again? He didn't remember. 

He glanced over at Mitsuko. As per usual she was sat up straight, focused and practically burning the notes into her head as she wrote them down. He then looked back at Kasumi. Watching her catch his eyes she smiled and gave a little wave.

One of the few classes they had together since both were in hero studies classes. If that made any sense. He found himself looking at Mitsuko again. Sighing silently and a gentle smile appeared on his face.

The light shining through the window landed on her perfectly. She was practically glowing, just sat there by the window. The sun shining off the waves in her hair, it was as beautiful as it was when she used her quirk. He shift his gaze slightly and found his favourite feature. Her eyes.. Those gorgeous olive eyes that usually ended up glaring at him for some reason of another. Maybe that's why he loved them so much. Because he saw them so much. 

He was snapped out of his daze when the first bell rang. He blinked and sat up a bit. Suddenly realising how long he had been staring. More so, he had been staring. At Mitsuko. 

Looking around as the other students began to grab their things. Mitsuko not wasting any time in grabbing her bag and leaving to get to her next class. But that wasn't for another- oh right. Hero course.

He closed his notebook, may as well not have even gotten it out. He didn't write anything down. He noticed a shadow over his desk and looked up to meet a shit eating grin on kausmis face.

"not a word"

She laughed and helped him pack up before they left together.

"geez you musta been staring for what? Half of the class? In fact I've noticed you staring a few times now, you okay? Did you take any notes at all?"

Touma groaned softly and rubbed his temples. He had been staring for that long? Of course Kasumi noticed, she seemed to have a radar when it came to him having feelings for Mitsuko. But she couldn't know..could she? 

Pssh! Nah!

"relax I'm fine. I'm probably just tired from last week's exams. I just zoned out is all. Lava lamp just happens to sit where ever I end up looking. Don't go getting any ideas.. No I didn't take notes"

Kasumi raised an eyebrow and adjusted her bag. That was a different answer to what she was expecting. She brushed it off for now and returned to smiling.

"well you can borrow my notes if you want? Unlike you I payed attention"

Touma smiled and faked a few coughs, mutterig 'nerd' in between them. She faked an offended look, with a gasp and everything. Giving him a playful nudge as they walked. The pair laughing.

\---

Touma walked with her until they got to Kasumi class. His being only down the hall

"well ill see you at lunch then Kas?"

"oh yeah Definately. And and say his to Saki for me"

He had a confused look on his face. Saki? Of right that girl they met this morning. She was in his class. Guess he never really noticed her that much. Come to think of it now that he thought about it. He was pretty sure she sat next two seats behind him or something.

"Kasumi. Just the person I was looking for"

Touma looked over as a tall guy walked over. He had grey eyes and a stern look on his face. His dark hair was neatly combed. He felt a little threatened for some reason. He felt himself straightening his back as the guy stood with them. The guy turned towards Kasumi and gave a gentle smile

"i believes it is a pair assignment today, and I wanted to inquire if I might be your partner this morning? I believe our quirks would work well and thought perhaps we could try working as a team" 

The cloud manipulator smiled sweetly up at him

"oh sure! I wouldn't mind at all" 

"wonderful. Well i shall see you in class then" 

He then went into the room without another word to her other than a polite goodbye. She then looked at Touma again

"who was that.?"

"thats Ryouta Bo-shui. One of our classes top students, he got in through recommendations and his parents are pro heros! His quirk is super cool" 

"he seems very uptight" 

Kasumi laughed softly and nudged him slightly

"a little, his brother is a little more layed back compared to him. But he's really sweet when you get to know him"

Touma hummed slightly before the bell rang

"crap I'm late! See you late Kas!"

As soon as he said goodbye he ran down the hall to his class. He could hear Kasumi's laughs from down the hall as he slid to a halt. This was gonna be a long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh who's this guy? Bet you won't see him again


	9. Shutterbug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters mentioned in this chapter belong to:
> 
> Kasumi - LynnesGalaxy  
> Ryouta (mentioned) Raidon (mentioned)and Saki - belong to me  
> Mitsuko - LeesiGalaxy  
> Michiru - Geminine-nyan

It wasn't everyday saki had a chance to get out of class. But when it came to hero training, she got a pass...with some convincing that it would be helpful for her quirk. The minute she was handed the hall pass and permission note she grabbed her camera from her bag and left the classroom eagerly. Michiru chuckling as she went back to taking notes. She would send them to saki later for her to copy out

\----

She had been sat besides the window for once, the lesson had barely started and the moment she saw the hero class kids outside she couldnt focus on anything else. She stared out the window with fascination. She had always adored quirks as a whole, especially the flashy ones, like Mitsuko for example. From where she was she could see the bright colours of the girls quirk as she paired up with someone she didn't recognise.

"Hitomi"

She didn't hear her name being called by her professor, she was too focused on something else. She supposed this was why she usually sat on the other side of the room during this lesson. But she had spotted the empty seat and claimed.

"Saki Hitomi pay attention!"

The shout snapped her attention away from the window and she chuckled nervously. Sitting back down and fencing the front. The teacher hummed and turned to another student to repeat a question saki hadn't heard at all.

It want long before her focus faltered and she was back to looking outside and watching the hero kids. Sometimes she wished she had a quirk that would be useful as a hero. But then she thought about the one she had and she couldn't be happier with it. She could photograph hero's instead, and to her that was the best thing she could have. And her artistic brain couldn't take anymore of this. She stood up from her seat

"miss, permission to go outside and document the hero classes powers?"

The teacher sighed and looked at the girl deciding to disrupt her class.. Again

"no-"

"please? It will benefit my own quirk with the practice, plus I can get some good photos for the schools website"

She really wanted to go outside and get some pictures, she hated being stuck inside for too long.

The teacher let out a sigh and walked over to her desk, setting her book on the counter top and writing something down of a slip of paper. She then looked at saki and gestured for her to come to the front. The monochrome girl I question did so. She met the teachers eyes as she held out two slips of paper.

"you have to stop doing this. And this is the last time I will allow such a thing"

Saki looked at the slips of paper and her eyes lit up brightly. She giggled and took them from her

"I promise I will"

She ran back to her desk, rummaging in her bag she took a camera out and he rphone before she left the room completely.

"thank you!"

The woman sighed again but smiled a little, as the girl rushed to get outside. It was a good thing that she was one of the top students, otherwise she would never keep allowing it

\-----

Saki jumped down the stairs with excitement as she made her way through the school, sliding down the banisters and heading outside to the training grounds. The class was already in full effect. She looked at the slips of paper and walked over to the teacher of the class. Offering him one of them with an innocent smile.

He let out a huff of amusement and looked at her

"got out again saki?"

He handed the slip back and she grinned

"go on, just don't get in the way. We don't want you getting hurt"

She thanked him and ran off to do what she did best.

The current pairs of students that were fighting one another where students she didn't know all that well, just the hero names they had picked out. Or their names if they had intrdocued themselves to her upon any of her previous visits.

She stood at the edge of the grounds that had been outlinesd with white paint. Using her quirk to take a few pictures, stored and freshly printed those that were freshly printed she stored in a small box she kept on her at all times that she would sort out later in the black light room she had. The rest of the photos she either stored in he rkemory or used her camera.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, turning she saw Mitsuko, swho had a confused look in her eyes as to why the girl was here.

"hi Mitsuko"

She smiled brightly at her.

"saki. What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I managed to get out"

She got a flat look in response. One that she could swear said 'no shit sherlock' if those beautiful eyes could speak

M: "okay then, why are you here"

S: "I hate being inside, especially when I have a great chance to photograph events. Plus I am assistant editor of the schools website, so getting photos of the students using their quirks is a great way to show off how we train quirks to strengthen them"

M: "hmm. I don't approve of you skipping class for such a thing. However, if it benefits the school I suppose it isn't too bad.."

Saki giggled and gave the girl a side hug. Surprising her, not giving her enough time to react properly she pulled a away again

"dotn worry, I'll get some good shots of you too"

She then proceeded to skip away to get some pictures of the students whom were still waiting their turns. Asking a few to pose for her, some to look professional and others however they saw fit. 

Mitsuko cracked a smile as she watched the social butterfly of a girl. She had that same energy of two other goof balls she knew. 

"Mitsuko!" 

Speaking of goofballs. Kasumi ran over and practically engulfed her in a hug. Smiling brightly as she hugged her 

"hey Kas" 

The cloud manipulator let her go after the taller girl returned the hug. 

K: "I can't wait for our match together! Who did you pair up with? I'm paired with Ryouta today"

M: "I'm with Raidon. You know the thunder quirk guy?" 

K: "oh her! Yeah he doesn't really talk a lot does he"

M: "perhaps not but his quirk is really interesting. So it will be a nice experience to work with him" 

Kasumi nodded her head in agreement, usually they paired up with each other because their quirks worked so well together

Saki ran over to them with a sparkle in her eyes, they were a little duller than they had been a few minutes ago

"can I get pictures of you both?? Whatever pose you want?" 

Kasumi had that same sparkly look in her eyes. The pair grasped each others hands as they just smiled brightly in excitement as Kasumi agreed for the girl to take her picture. They looked at Mitsuko with a pleading look. 

She chuckled and gave in. Putting her hands up as if to surrender

"alright. But only a few, it's outlr match up next" 

Both girls squealed happily and they parted. 

Kasumi hopped on over to Mitsuko and happily posed besides her. The taller girl smiling and posing with her. Saki stood a few steps back and started taking photos. The girls changing poses every few seconds. 

"can you both activate your quirks for a few of them?" 

They both agreed, seeing no harm in doing so, Mitsuko activated her quirk, her skin and hair becoming a beautiful rainbow of colours and her hair started floating. Kasumi creating clouds around them both, then the pair posed happily, putting on fighting expressions as saki took more photos. 

For the last few Kasumi linked arms with her bestie as she stopped her quirk for now, saki getting a lovely picture of the pair. 

For the final two pictures she giggled and ran over. Taking her camera from her pocket she posed with them and got a shot of all three of them. 

"awesome, thank you so much. I'll make you both some copies if you want" 

Of course, Kasumi agreed almost instantly to having some copies. She would love to see the photos and keep them for her photo album. Mitsuko agreed, but she requested seeing them first so she could choose some

"that's fine, why don't you both come to my place this Friday after school? I process all the photos at the end of the week" 

"that seems reasonable. Sure we can pop by for a bit" 

"wonderful. I promise you'll love the photos" 

With a wave and a goodbye, saki ran off to return to her photo taking. She adored the pair a lot, and she had a feeling they were already good friends

"Michiru was right about her, so energetic" 

Kasumi giggled and nudged Mitsuko playfully. The two going to meet up with their partners ready for their training match  
\----

For the most part, Saki focused on the students actually partacking in the training, using her quirk for the faster moving ones so she could get the perfect images. She even got a few snaps of the teacher himself. 

By the time she was done, class was almost over. She had enough to work with so when the students started heading inside to change out of their hero costumes, she headed back to her own class to get her things. She scanned through the pictures she had on her camera and smiled aslt a few of them, especially the one she had taken of herself with Kasumi and Mitsuko. She was happy to have them as friends, even if they had only met that morning.

Her class began to filter out of the room by the time she got back, since she hadn't run up the stairs like she had when going outside. She waited for everyone to leave before she wen tinside and grabbed her things, putting them away and putting the bag over her shoulder

She waved to the teacher and happily skipped out of class as she said goodbye, Michiru waiting outside for her. The pair then proceeded to head down to lunch together

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for starting off with a short chapter, I promise future ones will be longer


End file.
